


Gift Wrapping

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [35]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Winston - Freeform, cuddly cannibals, encephalitis the three legged wiener dog - Freeform, fluffly christmas cannibals, mischievous will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's hannibal advent<br/>MORE CANNIBAL HOME VIDEOS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

The phone kept ringing again and again no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, every time the ringing would stop and she thought it would go to voicemail, it only started ringing again. Only after the fourth bout of ringing did she finally raise her head, fiery curls going every which way, she grappled blindly for her phone and brought it to her ear.

"What?"

"How did you get that video?"

Jack Crawford snarled at her through the phone, how lovely to hear his voice at. . . Five o'clock in the morning. She wondered what nonsense he was spouting this time.

"What video?"

The man growled, "The video you posted just a half hour ago! It already has three million views."

She swung he legs out of bed and padded out of her room and into her office. "I didn't post a video; the tattler has been down for maintenance all night."

"What do you mean you haven't posted a vide-- Dammit! They did it again!"

With that he hung up on her, she stared at her phone for a minute before shaking her head and putting down beside her laptop. She opened it up and turned it on; when it was booted up she immediately went to the tattlecrime website. Sure enough right on the main page was a brand new video, already the views had reached three million five hundred and still they climbed. She finally understood what Crawford had meant by 'they' as she read the videos title.

**_CANNIBALISTIC MURDER HUSBANDS HOME VIDEO!_ **

It was definitely right up her alley; she got comfortable in her chair and clicked play.

The first thing the video showed was a grandeur Christmas tree ringed with red ribbon and lights, baubles of all shapes and sizes hanging from every branch. In the background she could hear dogs barking, their nails tapped and scratched against the floor. The camera swung around to reveal two dogs one she immediately recognized as Will graham's old dog Winston the other one, a three legged tawny colored dachshund, she did not know. Will's voice rang out in excitement from behind the camera.

_"Merry Christmas Winston! Merry Christmas Cephy!"_

From her speakers she could hear a deep rumbling chuckle and the camera moved to reveal the infamous Chesapeake ripper. Her eyebrows flew to her hairline, there was no mistaking that Hannibal Lecter was not handsome man, but apparently married murder life agreed with him. There on the screen he walked towards the camera holding two mugs of coffee, he wore only a pair of sleep pants that hung low on his hips, a trail of silvery hair led up to his chest, his hair was long and drawn up into a messy bun and morning stubble adorned his jaw. She watched as Will's hand reached out from behind the camera and take a mug from Hannibal, his fingers meeting Will's as the mug passed between them.

_"Oh my god! You're hands are freezing!"_

Hannibal chuckled _, "I let the dogs out but the snow is so deep Encephalitis got stuck. I had to go rescue her."_

_"Awwww the poor thing."_

The camera panned back to the three legged dog, Freddie rolled eyes as she connected 'Cephy' and 'Encephalitis' together, what kind if name was that for a dog? But she guessed for these freaks it made sense. Will set down the camera turning it so the tree and Hannibal could still be seen, he moved to the tree where he got down on his knees and started pushing a rather large gift wrapped box towards Hannibal.

_"Sit down. I want you to open mine first."_

When Hannibal made for a chair will stopped him.

_"What are you doing?"_

Hannibal gestured to the chair _, "Sitting like you said."_

_"No no, silly man. Everyone knows that you have to sit on the floor and open presents on Christmas."_

Hannibal only shook his head and smiled, he bent to sit on the floor crossing his legs as Will pushed the box the rest of the way towards him. He waited as Will crawled back to the camera and picked it up; the screen was taken up by only Hannibal once again.

_"Okay now open it."_

Hannibal did as he was bid and started peeling away the paper and opened the box within, what he found was another gift wrapped boxes. He looked at Will through his fringe of ha didn't even bother pulling it out, instead just Pulling off the wrapping at the top, and yet again onside was another wrapped box small enough that he could pull it out. He pushed away the first two boxes and set this one on his lap.

_"Will."_

_"Good luck"_

Hannibal audibly sighed and unwrapped the box, for the next few minutes Freddie watched as more and more gift wrapped boxes were revealed, each time Hannibal grumbled more and more. The camera began shaking slightly after the fourth box as Will began snickering and laughing behind the camera. When Hannibal was lost in a sea of empty boxes and wrapping paper did he finally pull out the smallest wrapped package.

_"Will Graham-Lector if this is not the last one, I swear."_

_"Oh? What will you do?"_

Hannibal paused and scratched his chin. _"I'll spank you."_

_"Pssh, you'd do that anyway, even without me being a brat. But yeah this is the last one."_

Hannibal tore at the paper only to see more gaudy holiday paper beneath it; he raised his head and glared at the camera. The camera pitched to the side and Freddie could only guess by the insane laughter that Will had fell over laughing at his husband.

_"No no no! I swear it is the last one I just never said how many times I wrapped it."_

Hannibal growled and dug his fingers through the rest of the wrapping throwing it behind him until he held a small black book in his hands. He pursed his lips as he looked at Will uncertainly, he spoke carefully.

_"Will, while I do appreciate the gesture of getting me my favorite book. I know for a fact that you know I already have this book, sitting in our study."_

_"Yes but you don't have this particular one. It's special."_

Hannibal raised a brow, _"Oh? How so?"_

_"Because I touched it, just open the damn book."_

Freddie watched as he turned the cover and the first few pages to see the cover page, he stopped for a moment before looking at Will

_"Is-is this signed? How on earth did you get a signed copy?"_

_"Well it wasn't easy. You remember back in February when I 'messed up' and we had to relocate from Canada and you were so angry with me? Well the guy was supposed to sell the book to me but when I got there he was demanding ten times the price he had originally asked for, I thought that was rude."_

_"You little minx! I thought you were just being careless, come here."_

Freddie watched open mouth as the camera was set back down and will crawled back over to Hannibal wading through mountains of paper and boxes. Just as Will reached Hannibal and curled into his embrace looking every bit a normal couple  if one of them hadn't subtly admitted to killing someone, the screen went black.

Freddie sat back in her chair and rubbed her hands over her face, she wondered who had gotten the video and if she might be able to get an interview with them, she wanted to thank them for bringing hordes of people back to the tattler. She then sighed and shook her head, God have mercy on whatever poor soul had stolen from the murder husbands and uploaded it for the whole world to see, she thought. Unless. . . No, they wouldn't go so far as to hack her website just to play with Jack Crawford, would they? Freddie rolled her eyes, knowing those two of course they would.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
